Use Me
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: I stared into his blue eyes; they were filled with an emotion I could not decipher. "I love you..." He closed his eyes and immediately I knew he was shutting me out again. When he opened his eyes they were cold and emotionless. "I know." Might be NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Use Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes; they were filled with an emotion I could not decipher.

"I love you..." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and immediately I knew he was shutting me out again. When he opened his eyes they were cold and emotionless.

"I know." His voice was so... uncaring.

He picked up his pace making the sex more painful than it usually was. Despite how many times he had had sex with me, it was like he was taking me for the first time. When he used me like this it tore my heart apart... It hurt me every time he did this... but despite how much it hurt for him to use me like this... I never stopped it... I always let him use me...because it made him happy... Perhaps happy was not the right word... it made him... content... or perhaps satisfied... and if he was happy or content or even satisfied... it made me happy that he was like that... didn't it...? That was how one felt when they were in love with someone else... even if the person did not love them back.

When I told Naruto I loved him I meant it... but I don't know why I bothered to tell him... after all there was no way Naruto would ever return me feelings... he was dating Neji and the only reason he even decided to use me for sex was because Neji didn't want to have sex yet... so he had come to me and asked me for sex... If it had been anyone else I would have slammed the door in their face... but I couldn't do that to Naruto... because even before he had asked me for sex I knew I loved him... I had loved him for a long time... and I knew he didn't return my feelings.

I could feel the blood running down my legs; I bled every time Naruto had sex with me because Naruto never bothered to prepare me he always just slammed into me without a second thought. Naruto didn't like it when I bled he always said it made too big of a mess, but I didn't see why it mattered that it made a mess… we never did it where he lived… we always did it where I lived.

I had never enjoyed having sex with Naruto, because I knew that he was only using me to get his sexual release… he didn't have feeling for me… most of the time I had to wonder if we were even still friends. We used to be friends… Naruto and I used to be really good friends, we used to do things that normal friends did. Like hanging out, playing video games, comforting the other when something bad happened… but ever since Naruto started dating Neji… he had changed. He was always with his other friends and usually Neji when I ran into him outside of my apartment, but even then he was always cold and distant and pushed me away… like he didn't want me around him. Whenever Naruto came to get sex he never explained his previous behavior he just told me to undress and lay on the couch or bed… I really don't think we are friends anymore… I think he is only still being my 'friend' because I give him sex with out question, because he can easily manipulate me… because he has my heart in the palm of his hand and he is slowly torturing me plunging knives into my heart every time he pushes me away and then later comes to me for sex… not bothering to try and make me feel better before or after. Naruto was only keeping me around to use me for sexual release… that was probably the only reason we were still 'friends'.

Tears blurred my vision, as all of these thoughts crossed my mind. I tried to keep myself from shaking… I could cry after Naruto left Like I usually did… but I couldn't cry now… crying now would only make Naruto mad… If a god did exist it must really hate me… because my entire life revolved around a person that couldn't care less about me… because everything most people liked was always used to make my life miserable.

I closed my eyes trying to take my mind off of Naruto, but it was hard especially when said person was still slamming into you.

I was just a tool… eventually Naruto would get tired of me and just throw me away… never talk to me again… never come to my house for… soon I would just be a relic of the past that Naruto would want to erase…

Naruto groaned as he came, the sticky white substance joining the blood running down my legs.

Tears started running down my face… what if Naruto decided he didn't want to do this anymore and I never saw him again? …I don't think I would be able to handle that…

My entire body shook as a couple of choked sobs worked their way out of my mouth.

I don't think I would be able to recover if Naruto left today and never came back, but I don't know how much more I could take of this… it ripped me apart every time we did it.

I kept my mouth tightly closed trying to stop sobbing. I felt Naruto pull out of me and with a lot of effort I forced my eyes open, so I could see what he was doing. Naruto was getting dressed… I was crying and Naruto was just going to leave… it felt like something had torn my heart in two… and this time I could not keep the loud sobs from escaping my mouth. It was hard to breathe… I could barely get any air in my lungs and that was quickly used up because I couldn't stop myself from sobbing.

I heard the door open and close… Naruto really had just left me.

Naruto had left me when I needed a friend… maybe that meant we really weren't friends anymore… maybe that meant I was right and the only reason Naruto is keeping me as a 'friend' is so he can get sexual release when he needs it.

I had to wonder though… when had our roles be reversed… when did I become the one who openly showed my feelings and when did Naruto become the one who always shut his away? I didn't have an answer to that question… and I had to wonder if things would ever be able to go back to the way they were… or at least… if there was anyway to stop this… because this was slowly killing me… I just wanted Naruto to be my friend again… I could deal with him only being my friend… but this… this was slowly killing me… and I needed it to stop… but I don't think there was a way to stop it without loosing Naruto as a friend. I couldn't loose Naruto as a friend, but this couldn't keep going on… because I know I can't take much more of this.

* * *

A/N: I hope this turned out ok and I hope all of you who took the time to read it liked it and if you would I would like it if you reviewed and told me how much you liked it… because I am not updating unless I get at least one review... and I don't know if I will ever change the POV.. I think it will almost always be in Gaara's POV... but I don't know... I might put in one with Naruto's POV... but it depends... like I said this is probably mostly going to be in Gaara's POV... Anyway... don't forget to tell me what you thought of it in your reviews... and if you have something bad to say don't say anything unless you also have something good to say... because I don't want any reviews just about the things wrong with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Use Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_"_**Voices Gaara hears."  
**_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I let out a sigh; I had spent all night up crying… again. I really hadn't expected to ever do that again… ever since I got away from _Him_… I seemed to sleep better… but Naruto had ruined that… he had been the one that helped me sleep better and now he was the one that was keeping me from sleeping.

I sighed and stood up heading to my bathroom to take a shower, even though I knew taking a shower wouldn't wash away how disgusting I was on the inside, but I was disgusting on the outside too… I was just a disgusting creature nothing could change that. Naruto had always told me that I wasn't ugly or disgusting… but now even when I know he hears me say it… he doesn't say anything he doesn't try to tell me that I am not…

I wanted to cry again, but I had used up all of my tears. I couldn't help it I began shaking… I just missed Naruto so much… I didn't really miss the Naruto that just used me for sex… but I really missed the Naruto that was my friend… I just wanted that Naruto back…

A choked sob made its way out of my mouth but no tears came with it…

"_**You're pathetic. I told you no one would ever love you, but you never believed me did you? You were feeding yourself lies… I mean look even you hate yourself. You know you are a monster, a demon… so you hate yourself… just like everyone else. No one could ever love you or care about you. You know that and you don't even love yourself or care about yourself. You hate yourself... at least part of you can think right."**_

I let out a whine my hands gripping my hair and tugging on it. A deep evil laugh sounded through my head.

"_**You are so pathetic... you should just end this pitiful excuse for of life. No one will miss you, everyone will actually probably be happy."**_

"Why are you back?! I don't want you here! Go away! Just go away! Leave me alone! Please…" I cried.

"_**I will always be here, I am a part of you, you will never be able to get rid of me! I will stay with you forever… even in death I will not leave you, so you better get used to me because I will be here forever!"**_

I slid down against the wall… trying desperately to make the voice go away… _'I don't understand why he is back… he had left for a while… when I was away from Him… and while Naruto was still my …friend.'_

"_**Was he? Was he ever your friend? Or was it some twisted illusion that he led you to believe so he could get you to have sex with him?"**_

I shook my head, pulling my hair more, "Naruto wouldn't do that…"

"_**Do you really know that for sure? After all he stopped being nice to you after you started having sex with him."**_

"No… Naruto isn't like that… Naruto isn't like… Yashamaru… he just isn't like that… he isn't!" I said.

"_**Naruto is exactly like Yashamaru… you fell for the same trick twice… you truly are pathetic… but this time… he has you in deep… you don't even fight him like you fought Yashamaru… you just sit there and take it like the tool you are."**_

"No… Naruto cares… he cares… he cares…" I mumbled… _'I don't want him to be right… he can't be right… he just can't be right… Naruto cares… he does...'_

"_**If you really believed that you would have told him you hear voices… if you really believed in him you would have told him… and if he cared he would start acting like he cared again so I would go away, but he doesn't care and I am staying for good this time. You won't be able to get rid of me this time."**_

Three loud knocks tore me from my inner argument. I stood up, I was shaking, but I was able to pull myself together so it looked less obvious. I was really hoping it wasn't Naruto… _'What would he think when he realized I hadn't even cleaned myself off after he fucked me last night?'_

"_**He would call you a disgusting freak and leave, he would never return."**_

"Shut up…" I said closing my eyes, trying to force his voice back.

"_**That's not going to work, you can't just push me back, the only reason I went away was because you thought the one you loved cared, but now that you know he doesn't care there is no way you are going to get me to go away and I never actually left… I was just pushed back, but you won't be able to do that this time."**_

The knocks were louder this time, which meant the person at the door was getting impatient. Something bothered me about that though… even when Naruto came to me for sex he was never impatient… he was always really patient… and really Naruto was the only one who came to my apartment… I couldn't think of one other person that had come to my apartment… I mean I didn't even get delivery from places that offered it…

I quickly made my way to the door, as the person knocked harder.

I opened it, "Hell…"

My heart practically stopped as I saw the person staring at me… it was _Him_ the person I had moved so far away just to get away from.

"No…" I said.

_He_ smiled, I shook slightly… I hated it when _He_ smiled at me like _that._

"Hell no? Not happy to see me then Gaara?" _His_ smile grew.

I started backing away from _Him_, not taking my eyes off _Him_ for a second.

"I… meant…hello… I mean… no… I mean… oh shit… I mean… stay away from me… please… just don't come near me… just please go away." I couldn't stop myself, I was shaking… I had never wanted to see _Him_ again. I was just so afraid of _Him_.

"That's not very nice Gaara… you're hurting my feelings." _He_ shook his head slightly.

I continued moving away from him, "Please… just leave me alone. Just please go away."

"But I love you." _He_ mocked.

"Please I got out of your life just please leave mine… quit coming back!" I begged.

"When you left you left me with nothing! You took my wife away from me! You took my daughter away from me! You took my son away from me! You stole everyone from me! You killed them all! I have every right to ruin your life like you ruined mine!" _He_ roared.

I gasped as I tripped over something which caused me to loose my balance and sent me crashing to the ground.

My vision was blurry and I felt blood dripping from where my head had slammed into the ground.

"You're still so pathetic." _He_ said.

_He_ walked away heading towards the kitchen. I tried to force myself up so I could run away from _Him,_ but my body just wouldn't move.

"_**This is all your fault you should've checked who it was before you answered the door."**_

I saw _Him_ come back, and this time _He_ was carrying a knife.

I shook my head, begging, "Please… just leave me alone… I am sorry… I am sorry… I am a demon… a monster… a murderer… but just please leave me alone… please…"

"I will leave you alone if you can give me my family back." _He_ snapped.

I didn't understand why I could never get a break… my heart was always getting attacked by one thing or another… I could never be at peace not even for a second… the nightmares from the past always came back to haunt me… He was just a nightmare, a nightmare I couldn't get rid of.

_He_ raised the knife and began carving the kanji for love into my stomach. I cried out in pain trying to pull away from _Him,_ but it was no use… _He_ was too strong…

I was always so defenseless… I couldn't stop _Him_ before… and I still couldn't stop _Him_ now… I left and tried to make myself stronger so in case _He_ came back I would be able to defend myself… but nothing had changed I was still the weak pathetic child I always had been and _He_ was still the hateful bastard of a _Father…_

"_**But technically you are an adult you are 19 and yet you are as weak as when you were 4… you are so pathetic."**_

I stared at _His_ face... I really wish _He_ had never found me… but I guess you no matter how hard you try… you can't get rid of nightmares… they are always there… just waiting for the right moment to attack you. My vision started going black.

"_**I guess this pitiful excuse for a life is going to end… you were never happy you never found someone to love you… all you ever found is heart ache… it is a shame though the last thing you will see is your Father's face… that is just proof that your life was never meant to be happy… He came to finish the job and that is exactly what He is doing you will die unhappy and He will continue living… if not happy but content with His life… content that He finished you off, got rid of you for good, avenged His family. I told you, you should've just killed Him when you had the chance… when He passed out drunk next to you that night when you were 4, you should have just killed Him then and went on killing maybe then you wouldn't have lived such a pitiful excuse for a life… and even if it was pitiful at least you would have made other people suffer as well."**_

I shook my head feeling the blood drip down my chin.

"You're…" I coughed, my blood hitting my _Father's_ face, "…you're wrong… even if my life was pitiful… I can at least take pride in the fact that I never hurt another human being on purpose…" I coughed up more blood, smiling slightly.

My _Father_ growled and punched me several times in the face, but my smile never went away it just grew. _'That's right even if it ended up killing me in the end… I never hurt another human being on purpose…'_

I felt my eyes slip shut, but the abuse continued… I hadn't lost consciousness yet because I could stay conscious for a really long time… another thing that might be good for a lot of people but wasn't good for me… especially when I was alone…

I heard someone scream and I heard a gunshot, I tried to open my eyes but it was no use they were just too heavy.

I don't know how long had passed, but the last thing I heard was the screaming of the ambulance… just outside of my apartment… and then I didn't hear anything else… I didn't feel anything else… I was surrounded my nothingness… and I had to wonder if I was dead or if I was just in a coma… being in a coma… always felt like you were dead… and I could never tell which one I was…

I remembered how the previous times I had been in a coma Naruto had always been by my side when I woke up in the hospital… he would always be there beside me… with a cheerful smile on his face telling me how glad he was that I woke up… and then he would give me a friendly hug… I missed those so much… he never touched me like that anymore… and I missed it so much… I knew that if I were to wake up this time without Naruto by my side… I wouldn't be happy to wake up… because it would hurt to not have him by my side… to not give me a cheerful smile to not tell me how happy he was that I was awake… I don't think I would be able to handle that… but I don't think Naruto would even know this time… and even if he did know… I don't think he would come to be by my side… he would just brush me off… like some insignificant piece of dirt… I wouldn't matter to him anymore… he would probably find someone else to use for sexual release… I probably wouldn't have a funeral… and even if I did Naruto probably wouldn't come to it… because I don't think Naruto cared anymore… which is why… he wouldn't even be by my side if I woke up… if I woke up I would be alone… and I would just want to die…

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and no it is not the end of the story… there will probably be at least one more chapter to this… no flaming... and don't forget to review, favorite or alert, or you can do all three of those and make me really happy… but if not any of those are great… well just you taking the time to read this is great… anyway I hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Use Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: The characters will be out of character so no complaining about that.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_"_**Voices Gaara hears."  
**_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

'_**I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness surrounding me. I tried to make myself get up, I had been in one of these way too many times to know that I would not wake up until my mind had finished torturing me. I knew I had no control over what my dreams were, but that didn't change the fact that this was torture and that I wouldn't wake up until it was finished.**_

_**I didn't know whether I should be happy or upset to know that I wasn't dead …yet. Upset would probably be the better one after all if I don't die during or after this dream the nightmare won't stop. Father is probably still alive and even if I am in the hospital it isn't like Naruto will be there when I wake up. He doesn't care anymore even if he had at one point in time he doesn't anymore.**_

_**I frowned slightly when my body didn't move and tried to get up again, immediately regretting it as pain shot through my body. I felt my blood running down my stomach. This is strange… if I am in a dream the pain shouldn't feel this real and I definitely shouldn't be bleeding. Not to mention the pain is in the same spot he stabbed me...**_

_**This was really starting to scare me, I had never had a dream like this before and it was starting to really scare me.**_

_**I tried as much as I could to see the place, when suddenly a figure started appearing in front of me.**_

"_**You monster! I want my family back! Give them back!" My eyes widened as I saw Him standing in front of me. He was holding a giant axe, I was really scared, I ignored my wounds and forced myself up running as fast as I could as far away from Him as I could get.**_

_**This place… it was still so dark, I could feel Him right behind me, He was practically breathing down my neck, I could feel my body trembling, I was so afraid He was way too close. I picked up my pace, but no matter how fast I ran He was still right behind me. I didn't understand how He could be so close. I tried to run faster but it was no use, No, I can't let Him catch me if He does He will just hurt me more, I screamed in my head. Please don't let him catch me! What if this isn't a dream, what if this is real… if it is I can't let Him catch me. I didn't really understand why He couldn't just kill me and end all this pain… I didn't understand why He enjoyed making me suffer so much, hadn't He put me through enough? It must be because I am cursed there is no other explanation …that is the only reason why I would be tortured this much.**_

_**I felt a hand grip my shoulder, yanking me around and causing me to fall. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the beating I was sure was going to happen next.**_

_**When nothing happened I opened my eyes only to find myself tied to a chair surrounded by people. I was so confused; I didn't know why I was surrounded by people. Their faces looked scary and their voice and laugh, there was something wrong here and the feeling of panic would not leave me, something bad was going to happen here I just knew it.**_

"_**Look at him… what a poor child." One of them said in a mocking voice.**_

"_**Yes such a pitiful thing, look at it, it is all dirty." A mocking laugh followed that sentence.**_

"_**Yeah his parent must have never taught him how to clean himself." Another laughed.**_

"_**Parents? This Thing does not have any parents." A glare was sent my way.**_

"_**That makes sense after all no one would even want a thing like This." I didn't understand… was I no longer human… why was I only a thing or an it?**_

_**Another one laughed, "It is so pathetic, It isn't smart, It is weak, always whining about Its problems, It is so miserable, the world would be better off without It, It is just a waste of space, no one likes It, everyone would be happy if It died."**_

"_**Yes it would be easier if It died wouldn't it? It would make people so happy to know It was no longer among the living." An evil laugh broke its way out of the person's mouth.**_

"_**Yeah It is trash, useless trash, just a waste of space." More laughter followed that.**_

"_**Yeah It is." I stared at them as they all started laughing. I was shocked… this was unbelievable; they stopped laughing and looked at me as if I was an animal trapped in a cage.**_

_**My body was shaking uncontrollably, tears started falling down my face; no matter how hard I tried I could not stop them from falling. I hated how much this scared me; I hated how the one person who had treated me as human had just been acting and how he really thought I was just a tool as well… I hated how no one ever actually thought of me as a human and how they didn't treat me as one, but most of all I hated myself.**_

_**I hated myself for killing my mother when I was born, I hated myself for accidently killing my sister, my brother, and my uncle, I hated how I was a good for nothing piece of trash that the entire world would be better off without. I hated how I knew I didn't deserve to live and yet I couldn't bring myself to do the whole world a big favor and end this pitiful excuse for an existence.**_

_**I hated how I knew one of the reasons I had not yet ended my life was because I couldn't bring myself to take away the one thing my father had left. The only reason He had left was to live to torture me and I knew that… and yet even after all He had done to me, I couldn't bring myself to take away the little bit He had left, so I kept myself alive… for Him… Yes it was true that I didn't want Him to find me again after Naruto convinced me to move away, but at least He knew I was still alive so He could still have the goal to hunt me down and torture me more… I could never bring myself to take that little bit away from Him, because despite how much Naruto tried to convince me, back when he was still my friend, that most of my family's death was not my fault, I still believed it was…**_

…_**I hated that another reason why I had not yet ended my life was, because… I didn't want Naruto to have to find someone else… I didn't want him to have to find someone else, because that person might not be willing to keep it a secret from Neji… so I didn't want to kill myself, because… I didn't want to do that to him.**_

_**If I were to kill myself I would wait until my father had died and until Naruto had replaced me with someone else… it was strange really… all they had really ever done was make me suffer and yet I couldn't bring myself to make them suffer… I wanted to make it easy on them… even though they would never do that for me… they would never do anything for me… the only thing they did was use me and that wasn't for me… it was for them… they would never do anything nice for me.**_

"_**Oh, look It is crying now." One of them said. All of the others noticed as well and began laughing more.**_

_**I closed my eyes tighter, trying desperately to block out their evil laugh, but it was no use… if anything their laugh just got louder.**_

_**Suddenly all the laughter stopped, I was confused, as I opened my eyes. I saw the person who used to be the only light in my world...**_

_**Despite how much I hated myself for wanting to do it… I still wanted to run over to him, I want to hug him; I want him to comfort me and take me away from this place… I want things to go back to the way they were with him still being my friend. No matter how much I hated myself for falling in love with him… I couldn't help it… I just loved him so much… and I wanted him to love me back… even though that would never happen.**_

"_**I must have been blind before Gaara… how could I have not seen how dirty and disgusting you are… I can't believe I didn't see it before. You are a disgusting creature Gaara… and you know I don't think I need you anymore… I know I don't need you anymore… I don't want you either.**_

_**I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent. What did he mean by he knew he didn't need me anymore… I mean I knew what he meant by that… I just couldn't… no… I didn't want to believe it… I knew that one day there would be a day when Naruto would no longer want me, but I didn't want that day to be today… it couldn't be today… Naruto couldn't leave me… not now… I couldn't let him leave me… I would not make it without him.**_

_**He would leave me and I would be alone there would be nothing left… I knew I was cursed but why did this have to happen now… why now?! Why couldn't I have at least one true moment of happiness… just one true moment of happiness, but I guess I would never get that.**_

"_**No! Naruto please don't leave me now! Please stay a little longer! Please! Just… don't… go…" I begged, as Naruto began disappearing right before my eyes. Anything that was ever even a little good in my life was like a handful of sand… you have it in your hand one minute, but before you know it it's slipping between your fingers and no matter how hard you try you can't make it stay.**_

_**I reached out anyway, trying to grab him, but he was already gone… there was nothing left… I was alone… all alone.**_

"_**You're not alone Gaara." A deep voice thundered through my head.**_

_**I looked in front of me and saw a person my age; he had sandy blond hair with blue streaks in it and golden eyes with starts for pupils and pale skin.**_

_**I shook slightly I didn't know who this person was… I thought he was the voice inside my head… well the human form of the voice inside my head, but he couldn't be… he just couldn't be… that was too strange… so he couldn't be… but then again… I guess nothing in my life had ever been normal… My throat felt tight, I couldn't tell if it was from crying so much… or if it was from the fear of this really being him…**_

_**I swallowed, "Who…who are you?"**_

"_**My, my, Gaara I'm hurt… you should know who I am, after all I am part of you." An evil smile made its way onto his face.**_

_**I stared at him as he changed… right before my eyes… until he looked just like me… he looked just like me…but in another way he did not… his face looked different in a way… and his smile it looked so… so… evil and his eyes had a wild and crazed look in them and yet at the same time his eyes looked calm...**_

"_**Go to sleep Gaara, you don't have anything to worry about, I will be by your side." His smile grew.**_

"_**No… you are evil… you will do something bad… I can't trust you." I muttered shaking my head; there was no way I could trust him…**_

"_**I am part of you… so if I am evil then you are besides…" He reached up, caressing my cheek lightly.**_

_**I was frozen to my spot, I had always wanted to be loved, but not by him… he couldn't love me… he couldn't… he just couldn't.**_

"_**I love you, because you are cursed!" Everything started fading before my eyes, the last thing I heard was his evil laughter thundering in my head.'**_

* * *

A/N: I am sorry it took so long for me to update, but it took me forever to write and finish this, especially with school and homework, but I have it done now, so I hope you all enjoyed it and since I tend to update and tell you about what I will be updating or why I am not updating in my profile if you have any questions you should check there and if I don't answer your questions in there or you have a certain story you would like me to work on just send me a message and I would be happy to try and work on the one you asked me to update when I find time. And when the people were talking they were referring to Gaara as an It and a Thing… that was a kind of name they gave him… so hopefully that makes sense and the Hes and Hims are when Gaara is talking about his father… And I am sorry if this sucked but I really tried to write it the best I could… like I said hopefully you all liked it and don't forget to review.

A/N:Oh yeah and special thanks goes out to Dark Calamity of Princess for giving me that wonderful idea for Gaara's dream... since this chapter was all Gaara's dream and I know you guys will probably be mad that this was just a dream, but I was going to make Gaara have a dream anyway I just had not expected it to be this long... but since Dark Calamity of Princess' idea was so awesome I really didn't mind making it so long, because I had to make it long to make it as good as I wanted this to be. Again major thanks goes to Dark Calamity of Princess for giving me such a wonderful idea and I hope it was to your liking... well I hope it was to everyone's liking, but your's especially since you gave me such a great idea.

~NaruGaaFan


	4. Chapter 4

Use Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: The characters in this will be out of character, so I do not want to hear anyone complaining about that.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_"_**Voices Gaara hears."  
**_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

Neji glared at me from where I stood, "I don't fucking get it! How can he still like you?! He should hate you by now!"

Anger was building up inside of me, I knew that the only reason Neji had been making me do this was because he liked Gaara, but Gaara liked me so there was no way Gaara would date Neji. I knew Gaara liked me, I had known all along and it only proved me right when he told me he loved me… unfortunately the fact that Gaara had told me he loved me only pissed Neji off more. I knew all of this, I knew what I was doing to Gaara and I knew I was doing it to technically help Neji, but that didn't mean that I liked doing this to my best friend, and that didn't mean that I wasn't mad because he was making me do this.

I knew Neji could never technically make me do anything, but when he was holding your foster father hostage and was threatening to kill him unless you did what he wanted you to do, it kind of made you do what he wanted you to do.

"I didn't want his body to have to be hurt, but since he is being difficult you are going to have to start beating him after you fuck him." Neji commanded.

That is where I draw the line, I knew everything about Gaara, so I knew that is exactly what his father used to do, and I refused to be like him.

"I am not going to do that." I snapped glaring at Neji.

"Are you disobeying me?! Do you want your foster father to die?!" Neji glared harder at me.

I glared right back at him, "I told you in the very beginning that I would _not_ physically abuse Gaara no matter what you said."

Neji was immediately right in my face, "That is interesting, if I remember right you said the very same thing about having sex with him."

I could feel his hot breath on my face and all I could do is wonder how I had ever liked him…

I shook my head, I could tell myself how stupid I was for liking him later, but right now I needed to end this before I ended up damaging Gaara beyond repair.

"I am not doing that nor am I doing this anymore." I told him. I would have turned him into the police a long time ago, but he was too rich and he would be able to buy his way out of any trouble.

Neji scowled, he knew when I was being completely serious about something and now was one of those times. I was done doing this; I didn't want to damage Gaara beyond repair, so I was done.

"I guess it is for the best, your foster father was being a whiny bitch anyway so I just killed him." Neji stated simply and with a shrug of his shoulders he moved out of my face.

I was upset, I was shocked, but most of all I was pissed. I wasn't very shocked because somewhere deep inside of me I knew he would never keep his promise. I was upset because he killed my foster father, _he_ _killed_ _Iruka._ Iruka may not have been my biological father, but he had raised me and as far as I was concerned he was my father.

"You bastard," I growled as my fist connected with his face.

"What the fuck!? I can charge you with assault now you know!" Neji yelled clutching his nose which was already gushing blood.

"Yeah and I can charge you with murder!" I yelled back at him.

"You and I both know that I can get out of any trouble you throw my way. You on the other hand can't get out of it." Neji snapped.

"I was planning on using this to get rid of Gaara's father if and when he showed up again, but since it is kind of obvious that you are just a bug that won't go away and I don't want you bugging me, I will just use this on you." I reached into my pocket, quickly finding the item I was looking for.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Neji asked, I could hear the uneasiness in his voice, most of the time I would feel bad for making someone scared, but Neji had pissed me off too much for me to give a shit.

"Sweet dreams honey." I hissed in his ear as I stuck the needle in his neck.

I had killed people in the past; all of them had threatened my friends or family in some way, so I had disposed of them. There were three reasons as to why I had not disposed of Neji sooner. The first of which being I had had a crush on him, the second one being he _was_ my friend, and the third of which and probably the most important was because he was rich and a lot of people would notice if he suddenly went missing, but I was tired of him commanding me to do things like I was some obedient dog, which I will admit, I was for a while.

I was tired of him doing that to me and I was finally putting an end to it. Yes, a lot of people were going to notice that he went missing, but like I had mentioned before I had disposed of many others before and II had never got caught so I don't think I would get caught now.

I wasn't saying people would not look, with a person as rich as Neji there would definitely be people looking, but they would never find his body. That was what was great about learning how to kill when you were 5, my older brother, Kyuubi had taught me quite a bit before he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I was a little annoyed… because now I had to go and talk to Gaara and see if he would forgive me… to see if he could forgive me. I wanted him to forgive me, I just couldn't see how he could forgive me, because if I was him I wouldn't forgive someone like me especially after some of the things I had done to him.

I slapped my alarm clock off and pulled out my cell phone, dialing the number I knew by heart.

No one picked up, it rung, but no one picked it up and that worried me. Gaara always answered the phone especially when it was me calling.

"Hey Gaara, it is me Naruto calling. Listen, I know you are probably mad at me for what I have done to you… and I wanted to apologize to you, but I don't feel right doing it over the phone so I am going to come over to your apartment… call me back if you are somewhere else so I can go there and apologize to you face to face, other than that I will be at your place soon."

I grabbed my keys from the bedside table and quickly went out the door locking it behind me.

* * *

A/N: Alright this chapter was supposed to be for Naruto's birthday, but I didn't finish it by then so it came out a little late... I hope you all liked this chapter and I know it was a little odd but I guess that is what happens when the new season of Dexter has just recently started so that is what is in your head... any way I hope it was to all of your liking and don't forget to review becuase I was really disappointed in the last chapters responses, it made me think that it wasn't good enough to review, but I didn't think it was bad, I actually thought it was a good chapter... oh well I guess that doesn't matter... well I hope there wasn't too many mistakes especially punctuation mistakes I have been told I make a lot of those but sometimes I am too caught up in writing that I doon't really remember to punctuate sometimes but I try, so please try to review and, thank you for reading.

~NaruGaaFan


End file.
